


Where the Horse Must Meet the Cart

by Forgotten_Logic



Series: Random Short Stories [11]
Category: Transformers
Genre: Birth, Eggs, M/M, Mechpreg, Mpreg, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic
Summary: This happens when sleep doesn't come to me... and I'm left alone with my own tumblr.Edited summary lelOptimus is busy with birthing his first clutch. Ratchet was right by his side.





	Where the Horse Must Meet the Cart

**Author's Note:**

> GODD WHY
> 
> Edit: oopsy. I didn't notice that this was locked to only registered users.. lol. Future note to self,  
> Don't post stuff until I've had three cups of coffee.

"Ratchet, there's too many! They're too big," the Prime whimpered as another contraction coursed through his lower abdomen and valve. With him on his knees spread on the floor and his hands braced against the berth, he couldn't help but shake with pure desperation.

Ratchet was behind him, checking the progression his valve made with each spasm. "The eggs are only a little smaller than your fist," he stated. But even though this was supposed to be strictly clinical, he couldn't help but look at his mate's belly and how large it had gotten, and how it hung low.

He put a comforting hand on the small of Optimus' back. Optimus groaned, legs trembling. "You're almost ready to start pushing. Okay?" Ratchet added, removing his hand. He moved away from his mate to grab something, but Optimus didn't notice -- too busy concentrating on not pushing. When Ratchet came back, he was right next to the large frame, and said: "Open your intake." Through the data trees clouding his HUD, he tried to open up without whimpering.

Ratchet kneeled down, his hand caressing his cheek, he pushed something kind of squishy between his dentae. Optimus didn't mean to chomp down on it, but it didn't hurt when he did, not like it had begun to. He gritted his dentae with each contraction, and they only came in closer intervals than the last. 

A cold hand held onto his thigh, steadying it. With a clinical touch between Optimus' widening lips, he grunted his approval. 

"Optimus," Ratchet said, making sure he could maybe get his attention, "Push with the coming contractions."

He did, after a bit of waiting, groaning, the first egg crowned. Ratchet instructed him to give one more good push. It plopped into the medic's waiting hands with a splash, he cleaned and placed in a basket, soon to be joined by its siblings. They came faster after the first; sixth, seventh, eighth, but the ninth gave him trouble. He wanted to cry. He could feel it roll around in what was left of the forges fluid, taunting him.

"Try to stand, let gravity take this one." Ratchet had both of his hands on Optimus, on his shoulder and hand. Optimus was hesitant to move, sore and tired but ever taunted by that little egg. He unclasped his hands that had been vice like on the edge of the berth, leaving deep dents. Optimus tried to steady himself using the berth, Ratchet was right beside him the whole time. 

Once he was all the way up, Optimus couldn't help but hold the lump of his belly. It was much smaller than when he started but the egg still laid heavily inside. The little egg rolled around inside, just teasingly missing the exit, making Optimus' legs waver as he attempted to walk. He could feel the birthing lubricant dry against his thighs, as to say he was still dripping as he went. 

He moaned when the egg seemed to crest at the exit, halting his feeble attempt at walking. 

Ratchet helped him back down to his hands and knees. He would have never have guessed that their Prime – his Prime – would ever carry eggs. That was the purpose of their mates, for this it was not so. Primus seemed to have found it fitting for he -- the last of the Primal lineage who by all intent took the AllSpark and merged it with his own, made him all the more fertile. By Primus, _he_ was the one who sparked him. Perhaps it was a cosmic joke or a way to pay his own price for the war he had been a huge part of. 

His frame trembled, steam came off in clouds. Optimus cried as the egg shifted through the back of his his valve.

Ratchet took his place right behind the mech and watched as the quivering valve opened up, revealing the egg. He held the thighs that were stained with grey birthing fluids. And more was oozing out. 

"Push, Optimus. It's right there," Ratchet coaxed, he had one hand exploring the only viable exit the egg had. Optimus complied best he could.

Optimus felt to his elbows with shout, the egg came with a wet plop. Ratchet wiped it off of the birthing fluids and huddled it with its siblings.

"You've done good, Optimus. So good." He hauled Optimus over his shoulder and led him over to the berth mere feet away. 

Optimus' systems rolled, a coughing kind of lag to the sound of how his engine turned over. "Are they okay?" he wheezed when his frame went flat against the cold berth. 

"All nine are wonderful. You've done great," Ratchet encouraged.

"I want to see them," Optimus said with the saddest expression that Ratchet could remember ever seeing on him. He lifted the basket – which was heavier than he remembered and carefully removed the thermal blanket that covered all the little shelled lives, placing it down beside the exhausted Prime.

Red, orange, gold and silver; and plain silver adorned all the little eggs. And as Ratchet had said, just smaller than his fist. A black hand stroked over each small life, pulsing and vibrant, soon to break free. The smooth shells shined so well in the light but his optics were slate blue, and he couldn't see them shimmer in the light. Their energy however, even with his field buzzing and fumbling over theirs, it was strong. They were all so strong.

He was lost for words. Before he could say anything, or grumble, his systems had put him into an emergency recharge cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry lol how bad was this?? I've done nothing for anything for two weeks and now I'm on Vay-K. I'm so tired and everyone's nerves have been on edge... well, nothing crazy has happened yet so that's swell.


End file.
